Just One Question
by Fabi
Summary: Shaoran surprise Sakura in her birthday.


Hi! Here it is an idea of a fanfic I got when my mother got from a boyfriend once as a present. It was something like this except that there wasn't the special request at the end like in this story and it was all made of chocolate. One of the chocolates in it was exactly six of Kisses chocolates, from Hershey. I just love that chocolate, especially when it's not with nuts inside. I guess I don't need to say that I ate all of her chocolates. Well I hope you enjoy. Jinn, this fic is for you, that also love chocolate! And I would like hope your pardon for any mistake in this story. I and Tamara are Brazilian's girls and Portuguese is ours first language. 

I would like thanks Tamara Accorsi, for translate this for me.

Have a nice reading!

JUST ONE QUESTION…

By Fabi

__

"Far away from here, close to the sun, there are

My high expectations. Maybe I'm not capable of

Reach them, but I can admire its beauty,

Believe them and try to get where they guide me to."

Louise May Alcott

Sakura was singing into her bedroom, getting ready to her birthday party. She could barely believe she was turning 22. That night she would gather all of her friends to the party, and Shaoran too. Shaoran… The girl went up to the sky just thinking about her boyfriend.

"Oh my God, Shaoran!" She said loudly holding herself, really happy. All Kero did was nod his head in disbelieve, watching his master while thinking in her boyfriend.

It was about that time when the doorbell sounded. Sakura jumped off her bed and went down stairs to get it. When she got to the door, she saw her father talking to Shaoran, who showed her a small smile when he first saw her. Sakura walked to her boyfriend and hugged him before kissing him welcome, that of course he responded right away.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He said ending the kiss.

Soon all the others guests got there, each one giving her a present. She opened them all with a beautiful smile, thanking for every gift she had received.

They all ate the marvelous things Fujitaka cooked, and then started to chat. Sakura sat down on the sofa still hugging Shaoran, even though she was a little upset since he didn't get her a present.

All of sudden, he got up from the sofa and looked at his girlfriend.

"Do you think I forgot you?" and he left the room. Fujitaka was smiling while looking at the young man going to where he was hiding Shaoran's present just as he asked as he got in the house.

Just a little while latter Shaoran was back in the room with a huge box in his hands that had at least 3 feet tall, all rapped on white paper and with a red ribbon. All in the room were staring at it, amazed by the wonderful package. The young warrior handed it to Sakura.

"Open this, honey." And then he sat next to her. Meanwhile, Sakura was untying the red ribbon and taking of the white paper.

Then Sakura took the box's lid and found hundred of Kisses chocolates. She looked amazed to her boyfriend. "Shaoran, you didn't have to give me so many chocolates."

"Look again, Sakura." It was all he said.

Sakura looked again inside the box filled with chocolate and found a small envelope tied to a red ribbon. She opened it and red the message.

__

Hundred of kisses we shared…

She looked confused to Shaoran, who told her to keep looking over the box. The girl took the chocolates off the box and found another box inside that one. When she took the lid of it, she saw twelve teddy bears, each one with about eight inches tall and holding a red heart, numbered from one to twelve. Another envelope was found.

__

… In these twelve wonderful years we know each other…

One more time, she looked at him who gave her one of his small and discreet smiles. Sakura was confused with what Shaoran could possibility want with all that stuff but decided to continue his game. Looking again into the box, she found another one below the teddy bears. When she opened it she found lots of roses' petals and another envelope.

__

… And because of you I discovered all the wonders of life, and it turned into a sweet roses' ocean…

Sakura was almost crying through the wonderful gift she had received from Shaoran when she realized there was another box below the petals. And when she opened that one she found some photos of the two of them together and one more envelope.

__

… And in all of the moments we spend together I was truly happy by your side…

Now she couldn't hold herself and was crying through the gifts and notes Shaoran had reunited in that package. She put the photos away and saw a tiny box with another envelope inside.

__

… And now so I can be completely happy all it's left is the answer to just one question…

Sakura looked for the question but there was nothing left inside the box. That was when she saw Shaoran getting up then down in one knee, taking a box from his pocket.

"Sakura, would you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?"

Sakura just couldn't believe on that question. She never expected that Shaoran, always so shy, would do such a marvelous proof of love. Imagine getting her proposal like that! She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Meanwhile all the others in the room had the most different reactions.

After that, the couple split up and Shaoran looked at his cherry blossom.

"I guess that's a yes."

She smiled and kissed him again, then answered.

"Of course it's a yes, you silly!"

They were about to kiss themselves again when someone said something loudly that recalled them that they weren't alone.

"How adorable! And I got to tape the proposal of the most beautiful couple in the entire world!" Tomoyo was almost screaming.

They just looked at each other and started to laugh.

That would be sure an unforgettable birthday to Sakura.

Originally titled: "Uma única pergunta" by Fabi.

The characters of Card Captors Sakura belong to CLAMP.

Translate by Tamara Accorsi.


End file.
